Los celos no son divertidos
by Daniizele
Summary: A Naruto se le ocurre una idea; usar a su club de fans para que Hinata sienta celos, pero ¿Es una buena idea? (Naruhina) (One-Shot)


_Bueno, ahora que Naruto está en su recta final, me he animado a escribir este One-shot. Aunque no estoy al día con los capítulos, pero después del tremendo spoiler que recorre por todo Facebook y Tumblr, es como si ya me hubiese visto los capítulos. Realmente el Naruhina es una de mis OTPs mas amadas, ya que, con ella, es la primera pareja con la que estuve al tanto con esto del mundo de las OTPs, además, que el primer fanfic que leí, fue un Naruhina, y no fue precisamente un fic de Fanfiction. Sino que fue una historia en videos compartido en YouTube (qué tiempos aquellos) y con el tiempo conocí Fanfiction._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo he tomado prestado sus personajes._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tal vez Sasuke sea un chico muy atractivo, capaz de derretir el corazón de cualquier mujer, ya sea joven o anciana; pero eso ya es cosa del pasado. Ahora el tema de conversación de las jovencitas era "Naruto Uzumaki", el héroe de Konoha. Ese chico rubio de ojos azules y de piel bronceada que lograba atrapar la atención de las mujeres de otras villas, de las cuales recibía obsequios a diario; al extremo de casi llenar su habitación de ellos. Esto solo confundió a Uzumaki, pues nunca creyó ser capaz de captar la atención de las mujeres de esa manera tan extrema. Pero no podía quejarse, ser popular tenía sus ventajas, y por primera vez desbancaba al señorito popularidad –Sasuke Uchiha-, así que debía de disfrutar el momento. Ser popular solo ocurría una vez en la vida.

Cada vez que Naruto regresaba de una misión, era recibido en la entrada de la aldea por sus fans, quienes armaban un alboroto por tratar de entablar una conversación o para que aceptara algunos presentes. Tal vez para Uzumaki, ser rodeado por hermosas mujeres, se volvía satisfactorio –algo que, Jiraiya envidiaría-. Pero ante ese cambio, Hinata aún no se acoplaba al ambiente que rodeaba al rubio. Para ella era incomodo presenciar las escenas en la que él se involucraba con las fans, y estas aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para rozar su piel, incluso, algunas tenían el descaro de colgarse de su brazo. Esto ocasionaba que Hinata y Naruto no disfrutaran de sus citas al Ichiraku Ramen.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Naruto notara la incomodidad por la que Hinata pasaba, llegando a ver una faceta diferente en ella; pues la peliazul mostraban ciertos gestos que alimentaban su curiosidad, llegando a la conclusión que su novia sentía celos. Así que ideó una estrategia para ver hasta donde llegarían los celos en ella.

El día en poner en marcha su plan había llegado. Luego de terminar la misión asignada por el actual hokage -Kakashi-, se dirigía a la aldea para concluir con su reporte. Pero su afán por llegar cuanto antes, hizo preocupar a su compañera de equipo.

―Naruto, sé que estas emocionado por ver a Hinata; pero no te adelantes― habló Sakura.

Naruto no respondió ante las palabras de su compañera. Al contrario, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, y consigo, aumentaba la velocidad de las escaladas en los árboles.

" _Hinata, ¿Qué cara mostrarás cuando me veas llegar?_

El ninja hiperactivo, no tardó en presentarse en la entrada de la aldea, y rápidamente fue rodeado por varias mujeres que lo esperaban con obsequios. Obviamente Naruto no le dio mucha importancia, pero al dirigir su vista hacia su lado izquierdo, se percató que a lo lejos Hinata se ocultaba detrás de un árbol. Lo que le hizo recordar los tiempos en los que era acosado por ella. Tiempos en los que él era un verdadero idiota por no haber notado los sentimientos que ella sentía por él.

―Naruto-sama, acepta este pequeño presente― una voz salió de entre la multitud. Naruto observó a una joven que extendía ante él una pequeña caja adornada con un listón de color rojo.

―Gracias― el rubio aceptó humildemente el obsequio. Nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia el árbol donde se escondía Hinata.

Al ver que sus miradas se cruzaron, la peliazul se alarmó al ser descubierta. Quiso salir corriendo, pero Naruto se apareció en un instante ante ella, y por ende no pudo huir.

Estaba preocupada por ser descubierta, no sabía si Naruto se enojaría por estarlo vigilando; pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, ella solo se sentía insegura ante las demás chicas. Existía la posibilidad de que Naruto se enamorara de alguna de sus fans, por lo que tenía miedo de que su amado "Naruto-kun" se fuese de su lado. Y si eso pasaba, sería muy doloroso que su corazón no lo soportaría.

―Hinata, ¿Por qué te ocultas? ― Naruto ya conocía la respuesta; aun así, deseaba que ella se lo dijera. Anhelaba escuchar que le dijera que lo hacía porque estaba celosa.

―Te-te equivocas, no me estoy ocultando― el rostro de la ojiperla se tornaba de un intenso color carmesí. Sentía vergüenza por sus acciones.

Naruto contuvo sus deseos de quererla abrazar en cuanto la vio sonrojada, pero recordó lo que se había propuesto. Sabía que la actitud de su novia era a causa de los celos, y el no descansaría hasta ella lo admitiera. Tal vez lo que hacía era algo cruel, no le agradaba hacer sentir mal a Hinata; pero luego, imaginaba alguna escena en la que ella lo monopolizaba, le erizaba la piel, al punto de excitarlo.

―Oye, tengo que reportar mi misión. ¿Puedes guardar esto por mí? ― el rubio sacó de su pantalón una cajita y se la entregó― es muy importante para mí, y tengo miedo de perderlo.

Hinata sintió una punzada en su corazón. Se dio cuenta que lo que Naruto le entregaba en sus manos, era el regalo que minutos antes otra chica le había regalado. Para ella, haber escuchado que para él era algo importante, le había hecho doler profundamente su corazón. Aun así, sin ninguna queja ella aceptó cuidar esa pequeña cajita que contenía los sentimientos que otra chica sentía por Naruto.

―N-No te preocupes, lo cuidaré por ti.

―Bueno, ya debo irme. Te veo más tarde― en agradecimiento, acarició suavemente su cabeza y luego se marchó. _"¡Esto es genial! ¡Hinata está celosa!"_ ―sonrió triunfante.

 **…**

La ojiperla caminaba cabizbaja de camino por la aldea. Una inmensa tristeza se apoderaba de ella, sentía que Naruto se alejaba cada vez más. Por una parte, se alegraba que las personas lo aceptaran; pero en ocasiones sentía celos de que ahora tuviera más tiempo para ellos. Incluso, había momentos en que sus citas se cancelaban debido a la intromisión de los habitantes. Ante ello, solo podía hacer una sonrisa fingida; pues Naruto se emocionaba cuando se le acercaban para felicitarlo o para pedirle algún autógrafo.

Hinata decidió hacer una parada por el parque. Visualizó los columpios y se dirigió hacia ellos.

No deseaba llegar a casa en ese estado, estaba segura que Hanabi se percataría de que algo andaba mal con ella, y no quería ser regañada por su hermana menor, está ya le había comentado sobre la repentina popularidad del rubio, y la aconsejó a que marcara su territorio, que fuese más segura de sí misma y que fuese autoritaria con su novio, y así evitar que otra chica se le acercara. Obviamente ella no se atrevería a cometer ese tipo de cosas. Ella no era alguien posesiva ni controladora. Lo único que podía hacer, era estar al lado de Naruto y verlo sonreír.

― ¡Ah! Tu eres Hinata Hyuga.

Una voz desconocida hizo desvanecer sus pensamientos.

Hinata dirigió su vista al lugar de donde provenía la voz, y se encontró con un chico que estaba sentado en el columpio de al lado. El chico al ver que la peliazul le dirigió la mirada, le sonrió con un tenue rubor en las mejillas.

―Perdona si mi presencia te incomoda, pero iba de paso, y apareciste en mi campo de visión. Soy muy afortunado de haberme encontrado contigo en este lugar. Por cierto ¿Por qué estás sola?

La peliazul no sabía que contestar. Nunca antes había visto a ese chico en la aldea, tampoco era de alguna villa vecina, pues no traía ninguna bandana que lo identificara. Aunque viéndolo detenidamente, no era alguien que representara algún peligro. Al contrario, el joven era rodeado por una atmosfera agradable; pero, aun así, debía mantenerse alerta.

―Solo decidí tomar un pequeño descanso―contestó Hinata.

―Ya veo. Incluso la kunoichi más fuerte y hermosa se cansa―el joven se sonrojó ante sus palabras, y con ello supo lo grave que había sido su comentario, pues había incomodado a Hinata―p-perdón. Sé que soy atrevido, pero no pude evitarlo. ¿Sabes?, yo siempre te he admirado.

―¡Eh! ¿Yo?... No…

Hinata comenzaba a sonrojarse. Estaba nerviosa por las palabras de un extraño, pero, aun así, muy en el fondo estaba muy feliz.

―No tienes por qué responder. Solo era lo que deseaba decirte.

―Muchas gracias…―Hinata hizo una mueca como tratando de adivinar el nombre del joven.

―Hayato. Mi nombre es Hayato.

―Muchas gracias, Hayato-kun―sonrió la dulce Hinata.

 **…**

―Oye, idiota, ¿Qué es lo que estas tramando? ―Sakura había notado el extraño comportamiento de Naruto con sus fans. Por eso no temió en preguntarle.

―No sé a lo que te refieres―sin embargo, Naruto se hizo el desentendido.

―No trates de ocultarlo.

―Sakura-chan―el rubio llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de su compañera―no te preocupes, no estoy haciendo nada por lo que debas preocuparte.

―Pero…―antes de que pudiera concluir con sus palabras, Naruto ya se había marchado, dejándola muy preocupada.

 **…**

―Tengo que reencontrarme con Hinata. Apenas la vea, le preguntaré sobre el obsequio. Estoy ansioso por ver la cara que pondrá―Naruto sonreía por lo bien que iba su plan.

Luego de haber entregado el informe de su misión, se dirigía al encuentro con su hermosa novia. Mientras que, en su imaginación, ocurría un sin número de escenas tiernas de Hinata haciendo tiernos pucheros. Contemplar una Hinata así, lo hacía morir de dulzura. Pero, al pasar por el parque, fue testigo de una escena fuera de lo normal. A lo lejos, podía observar a Hinata sonriéndole a otro chico que no era él.

¿Qué demonios significaba esa escena? ¿Por qué Hinata sonreía delante de otro chico?

Varias interrogantes se formulaban en la mente de Naruto, pero ninguna tenia respuesta alguna. Pensamientos extraños lo inundaban por completo, imaginado cosas que no debía, y junto con ello, un dolor punzante en su pecho lo mataba lentamente.

La estaba perdiendo.

Naruto sentía que Hinata le era arrebatada de su lado, y no podía permitirlo. No quería perder la felicidad que se le había otorgado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió lo más veloz que pudo hasta donde se encontraba su novia y ese extraño chico.

―Hinata, ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué le sonríes a alguien que no soy yo? ―sin tener uso de razón, Naruto sujetó de la muñeca a Hinata, la cual estaba desconcertada por la actitud del rubio.

― ¿Naruto-kun? ―la peliazul sintió un pequeño dolor a causa de la presión que Naruto ejercía en su muñeca, por lo que soltó un pequeño quejido que fue ignorado.

―Vete―murmuró Naruto― ¡¿Qué no escuchaste?! ¿TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE TE LARGUES! ―Naruto elevó el tono de su voz y le demandó a Hayato que se marchara. Por lo cual, el joven obedeció, pues no deseaba contradecir al héroe de la aldea.

Hinata sentía un poco de miedo. Nunca antes había visto a Naruto actuar de esa manera. Pero algo en él, la desconcertó. Naruto mostraba un rostro lleno de dolor y tristeza, el rostro que había quedado en el pasado, pero, aun así, había regresado a atormentar al rubio. Este mordió su labio inferior para tratar de calmar la ira que lo comenzaba a torturar, no deseaba descontrolarse y mostrar una faceta que asustara a Hinata.

―Naruto-kun… Yo…

―Hinata no te vayas de mi lado, por favor―Naruto abrazó a Hinata, demostrando el miedo que lo recorría―por favor perdóname. Ahora entiendo lo que sentías cuando yo les sonreía a las otras chicas. Perdóname por hacerte sentir celos, pero solo quería molestarte un poco, solo quería llenar mi ego. No pensé en ti.

Por fin lo entendía.

Hinata comprendía el comportamiento de Naruto. Todo era para darle celos. En parte estaba aliviada, eso significaba que él no deseaba abandonarla, ni que ya había dejado de quererla. Sintió un gran alivio y dejó llevarse por el abrazo que recibía.

―Yo… Tenía miedo de que te fueras de mi lado… Pero estoy contenta de que no sea así―lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

" _Soy un tipo horrible"_

Uzumaki se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Nunca imaginó el sufrimiento que le causaba a Hinata, y solo pudo entenderlo hasta que él mismo experimentó los celos. No quería volverlos a sentir, no quería experimentar la dolorosa incertidumbre de ser abandonado. Ahora maldecía ese maldito artículo que tiempo atrás había leído, donde decía que provocar celos era saludable y romántico, lo cual despertó su curiosidad y quiso intentar darle celos a Hinata; acción por la que se arrepentía.

Definitivamente era un completo idiota.

 **…**

―Oye, Hinata… Sobre lo que te dije, quiero que sepas que esos obsequios no son tan importantes para mí. Es más, recibirlos me apenan, pero no sé cómo rechazarlos.

―No deberías hacerlo. Esos obsequios representan los sentimientos de esas chicas. Estoy segura que ellas se sienten feliz cuando tú los aceptas.

Hinata entendía muy bien los sentimientos de las chicas, pues ella había experimentado esa sensación de angustia por encontrar el regalo perfecto, y, sobre todo, el cosquilleo y nervios que le recorrían al momento de entregar el obsequio. Lo sabía muy bien, ella sintió exactamente lo mismo aquel día cuando practicaba las palabras que le diría a Naruto cuando le entregara la bufanda que con tanto esfuerzo y cariño había tejido. Es por eso que no podía ser egoísta y negarle a las demás que trataran de agradecer a Naruto por todos sus esfuerzos por haber salvado la aldea. Tenía que aceptar el hecho de que Naruto era amado por todos.

―Eres una persona demasiado amable―comentó Naruto. Realmente era afortunado por tener a Hinata a su lado, y por su idiotez estaba a punto de perderla.

Ya no trataría de hacer cosas estúpidas como provocar celos, estos no eran nada divertidos, al contrario, solo causaban un interminable dolor en el pecho.

―Hinata, ¿Quieres comer en Ichiraku?

―Si.

Era el momento adecuado para recompensar a su novia por todo el trago amargo que le había hecho pasar. Además, él también podía olvidar esa escena de la que fue testigo y que removió viejas heridas. Por qué ahora que recordaba, hace tiempo un sujeto albino y obsesionado con Hinata quiso hacerla su esposa. No fue hasta ese entonces, cuando descubrió que ella no era una compañera más, sino que era la mujer que amaba y que sigue amando, la cual dentro de poco tiempo se convertirá en su esposa, y con la cual formará una familia.

Naruto sabe perfectamente las cualidades que tiene Hinata: es una chica amable y dulce, se preocupa por los demás, y su belleza es innegable. Es por esa razón que no puede bajar la guardia y descuidarla por unos segundos, porque si lo hace, otro chico podría arrebatarla de su lado. Pero para eso, tiene que dejar de ser tan idiota, y comenzar a actuar como un verdadero novio.

* * *

 _ **Buenos, salió un poco largo de lo planeado, pero espero que les haya gustado. Disculpen si la personalidad de Naruto me quedó Ooc. Pero ya que el anime está a un capítulo del final, quise aportar algo al fandom para despedir tan maravillosa historia.**_

 _ **En mi perfil pueden encontrar el enlace de mi página de Facebook, ahí estaré compartiendo información sobre mis próximos proyectos.**_

 _-Gracias por leer._


End file.
